


Would you do that for me?

by undertalefruitsalad



Series: The Swapfell Brothers [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fontcest, M/M, Pillow Talk, Suicidal Thoughts, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertalefruitsalad/pseuds/undertalefruitsalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lying in bed Sans begins to ask Papyrus just how much exactly he loves him</p><p>No sex here, just sadness and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you do that for me?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flipping the Script](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702073) by [AngeliaDark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaDark/pseuds/AngeliaDark). 



> This is heavily inspired by "flipping the script" by AngeliaDark. I just love how the characters are depicted there. But you don't need to read the fic to read this one. Though I would highly recommend. It's not beta read and I am very sorry for any mistakes. Have fun I guess?
> 
> If you would like to see more of how I picture their relationship you can go to my tumblr, but it is nsfw for several reasons so watch out.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/everythingundertalemystuff

After a particular harsh session both skeleton brothers lay in bed. Papyrus was lying in his masters arms while being pet affectionately. With a hum Sans lowered his head towards the taller ones and carefully placed a soft kiss on the skull. Sighing he laid back. It was silent aside from their souls beating. While his expression was rarely readable, his soul showed how he really felt. This way Papyrus could notice that there was something on Sans mind. 

“Pappy, how much do you love me?” 

He started suddenly. This was an odd question in the eyes of Papyrus but he answered truthfully.

“You mean everything to me. But I thought you knew that already.”

This did not seem to be satisfying. Sans shifted and lifted himself in an almost sitting position. His brother laid on his side, positioning his head on his hand and looking at his brother in slight worry. 

“So, would you say you would die for my sake?”

A grim look could be noticed on the taller ones face while he voiced his response.

“Of course I would. And I am quite sure you know that as well.”

Sans ignored the last statement to just address his lover with the next question.

“Well, then you would surely kill for me, especially since this isn’t much of a big deal anyway, right?”

By now Papyrus began to worry, this conversation had a tone he did not like and was becoming far more serious than he had expected, especially since it was still some kind of pillow talk. 

“I already have killed for you. And I would do it again if necessary.” 

At those words Sans facial expression turned into a soft smile. 

“I’m glad you say that. In this regards: Do you love me enough to kill me if I asked you to?”

Suddenly it was dead silent. Papyrus eyes widened in shock. This was certainly a question he had never thought to be asked. Therefore he did not feel able to respond at all. Bringing his body in an upright position he mustered his brother, who was calmly waiting for an answer. But none was given. So it was Sans turn to explain himself. 

“You know, it is pretty easy to die or kill for the sake of your beloved person. But love is possessive, egoistic. No one would kill their own lover. Because everybody is just so damn selfish that they would prefer to let their loved ones suffer than to live without them and endure the pain of this loss.”

While saying this, Sans turned to face Papyrus and leaning in closer so they were cheek to cheek. He laid a hand in his brother’s neck and held him tightly as he whispered:

“I love you. Truly. If you wanted me to die, I would. If you asked me to end another monster, I would. All without hesitation. And if you told me, I wasn’t enough to keep you going, if life was just too much to bear anymore, if you just wanted it to be over and if you would ask me to do this one last favour to you. I would do that too.” 

Still holding his bother he looked him in the eyes and moved forward until their foreheads touched. 

“I will ask you again but with an extra addition and I want you to be completely honest with me. Would you kill me if I asked you to” 

After a short pause he added:

“and would you keep on living a happy life for me, if that were what I wished?”

Papyrus tried to imagine a future like this. A future without Sans, a happy one even. He could not.  
Slowly he took his brothers hand from his neck, holding it between his palms. Sans was perfectly calm so it was easy to notice that his dear brother was shaking very slightly. He returned the tender touch by caressing his brothers’ hands with his own free one.  
After what seemed like an eternity Papyrus finally spoke.

“Sans … You can’t seriously expect me to live on without you. You are what’s most important to me. Even trying to imagine how life would be without you breaks my soul and makes me feel empty, devoid of everything that’s worth living.”

He took a deep breath.

“If you wished, I would end your suffering if there were no other possibilities. But I would not go on without you. I am sorry. I just can’t do that.”

With that he started crying. Soft, silent tears took their path down his cheeks. He looked desperate, painfully hurt and with an unspoken plea towards his older brother.  
Carefully Sans brought his hands up to cup Papyrus face. The thumb futile trying to wipe away the tears that just did not seem to stop. Pulling him closer he guided their mouths together until they shared an affectionate kiss. Papyrus pulled Sans closer, clinging to his brother as if never wanting to let go. Still shaking he did not dare to look at him, afraid what expression he might see, what response he might get. After a while it seemed like Sans babybrother has started to calm down. His shivering was ebbing off and so were the tears, even though not fully stopping. It was Papyrus who spoke up again.

“I am very sorry brother. I don’t think my answer was what you wanted to hear. I failed you. Please forgive me. Please don’t leave me.” 

He dug is face even deeper into his brother, trying to block out the world and just feel Sans with all of his senses. He could feel the calming humming of his soul.  
After a while he realised that his soul had started to pulse the same way Sans’ did. They were one, in perfect harmony. If one of them was down the other would make them rise again.  
It was balance.  
It was love.

“You haven’t failed me Papyrus. In fact I’m pretty glad that you were truly honest with me. So let me tell you: I will never ask you to do that. I will be there for you no matter what, till the bitter end and I would never ask you to murder me. I just wanted you to know how I would feel if you weren’t there anymore.  
Because if you died, one way or another, I would too.”

And with that Papyrus finally looked at his brother. What he saw was a bright smile, tears forming in the elders eyes. The words were sincere and all Papyrus could feel was safety. Knowing his brother would be by his side. And he would be at his.  
Until the end.  
Always.


End file.
